Otogi: myth of Naruto
by twilight dragon god
Summary: The soul shrine a blade that was once used a demon slayer, its power was used to purge the world of demons and evil souls, long ago. But now demons are clawing out of the shadows they were cast into, and now seek a scroll that will let them attain power that passes the tailed beats. now the blade is needed again and has found a new swordsman in..Naruto! great we're all doomed!


_"_

Naruto gritted his teeth as waled though yet another town, on this so called "training trip". As the Sannin had described it. "damn ero-sennin, Don't worry Naruto just train on your own for a bit while I go and do some research heeheheh!" Naruto tried to do an expression of the excuse the old pervert would always give him.

The large city that the pervert had decided to stop in this time was know as the edge of the dust, a quite large city for being in the middle of the desert. It was your typical big city thugs running around everywhere shaking down store owners for protection money, and that's what Naruto stopped to look at two thugs shaking down a small bald old blind man for that exact reason.

The taller of the two thugs standing at 7'1 in a ripped brown trench coat and wild brown hair picked up the old man and pushed him into a wall lightly."come on now we've been nice for you for too long, now hand over the money to us and well just go on our merry way, and if you don't!" the thug quickly slipped a small serrated knife from his left sleeve and pressed it against the man neck. "we will have to cut this short, hehehe get it cut?" the thug laugh at his own poor joke.

"Baka could you be any dumber?" the small thug behind him asked, who was barely taller than Naruto and was wearing a dark blue business suit and had slicked back black hair and was had on a pair of thin rimmed glasses and had silted eye that reeked of arrogance and filth.

"despite what my big dumbass friend here is saying, I'll be much more blunt. cause I and my boss are quite tried of waiting. Now" the small man hand over the soul shrine and the dra-!"

"enough leave the old man alone!" Naruto had finally had enough of this city.

"who the hell are you kid!" the larger thug questioned in anger.

"i am the one and Oonnly Naruto Uzumaki ninja of the hidden leaf." Naruto positioned himself into a stance that was very similar to the one know as pervy-sage and he gave off a teeth gleam that would make guy burst into tears. Not really paying any attention to his introduction thug large thug asked.

"whats a ninja?" he asked dumbly. Which made Naruto's face hit the hard ground in a typical fault.

"Orochi whats a ninja?" the thug questioned his companion.

Orochi shrugged. "i believe they are circus performers or something."

this answered pissed off Naruto. "I AM NOT A CIRCUS PERFORMER!" Naruto yelled out in anger, and forming the clone seal with his hands. "SHADOW CLONE JUTS U!"

"shadow clone whaATTTTTTTTT!" the large thug nearly screamed at the top of his lungs as a hundred Naruto jumped on top of him and began to pumble him. Orochi just look at what was happening in fear and was about to run for his life if when he turn ed around and didn't smack into Naruto, with two shadow clones beside him.

The one in the middle the real Naruto was beating his fists together and had a very evil look in his eye.

"I'll show you who's a circus performer!" as the three jumped him.

"AAAAAAAAAAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeee" was heard all around the city as a short man was plumble to death for his misplaced insult.

About 5 minutes later

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS KID YOU'LL PAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" yelled the larger thug who was now had two black eyes and a smashed and bloody nose and several large bumps and a broken arm the other one holding a severing featle pistion man, who proceeding into running away very fast.

Naruto and his clones each had large grins of their faces. "so gramps you okay?!" Naruto tried to address the old man who's only response was a snore. Which in turn caused all the Naruto's to face fault and dispelled themselves including the real one.

"ahhh!" the old man yawned and rubbed one of his eyes. "eh whats happened while I was asleep?" the old man then took notice of the blonde orange wearing ninja. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH A GIANT ORANGE COCK ROACH!" the bald man then pulled a large stick out of nowhere and began trying to smash the 'bug'.

Then after he hit Naruto about 10000 times he finally realized it wasn't a cockroach, but the young boy who had driven off the two thugs. "hey what are you doing lying on the ground?" forgetting he had just knock Naruto unconscious. "get in here before those thugs get back!" he said and grab one of Naruto legs and pulled him inside dragging Naruto's face along the ground.

An hour later Naruto who was now covered head to toe in bandages sipping tea that the old man had given him and a pulsating tick mark on his forehead.

"Please forgive me pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" the old man begged repeatedly.

"no worries old guy I forgive you!" Naruto said trying to ease the old man and on the inside naruto was wanting to freaking kill him though

"thank you young lad if you hadn't had stopped in those two would've have taken some of the most valuable objects in my store."

"hey yeah who were those guys?" Naruto questioned.

A frown casted itself over the old man. "they are apart of the Doragon clan a ruthless 'family' that runs this city., they make things horrible here, they shake everyone down a regular basis here."

"well if things are that bad why don't you leave?" Naruto asked.

"there aren't any feasible locations near here for nearly three hundred miles."

"so what dose that matter me and my 'sensei' if you can call him that. Got here on that train that runs though here." Naruto stated. "and they don't seem to cost that much?"

"that's the reason the Doragon clan has such a tight grip on this city, they only leave us with enough to scrap by but not nearly enough to get a ticket out of here. So that way we can't leave, and they can continue to take all they want from us." the old man told Naruto. " and i hate them for it I've been trapped here so long I haven't been back to see my precious granddaughter since she was five." the old man burst into tears. "and its been so long since was able to beat my dead-beat son in law." Naruto sweat dropped as the old man began to cry waterfalls, at his thought.

"so what were they after?" trying to change the subject somewhat, hopeful the old guy would stop.

"huh?" the blind one replied, immediately back to his old self.

"the two thugs they said something about a soul shrine and something else?" Naruto said.

"wait what to thugs?" the old man asked. "come to think of it who are you and what why do you look like a mummy?" the old man then wore a horrified look on his face.

"MUMMY!" then mimicking what had followed earlier this time with an iron club with lots of point and more bandages, the discussion pick up where it had left off. Luckily Naruto is quick to forgive well with old people at least.

Later

"those two cretins were after this the old man brought back a very slender object, only slightly bigger than a savage man arm. The old man removed the cloth covering it. The cloth silid off revealing a Stirling silver sword.

"Whoa the soul shrine is a sword?" the sword bore a hilt patterned a blood red color overlayed with rings of gold right to the end of the hilt. The sword lack a guard as any other traditional sword would have. The blade measured almost 6'3 in length , the started with a very broad base then curved inward all the way to the top, with several kanji inlayed with a design that Naruto didn't recognize following the blade.

"Its a one of a kind blade almost 10'000 years in age." the old man recover the sword in it cloth and set it aside. "it was said to have been used by the spirit lord Raikoh Minamoto.

"whose Raikoh?" Naruto questioned not knowing who the old man was referring to.

"honestly no one knows really, he just another one of those who have faded into history became a legend much like the sage of six paths sadly." the old man got up recovering the blade with the cloth and walked off to put it away. "he was said to be a vassal to a princess and a great warrior. but what I've heard is he was a demon slayer and that he fought the demons houses of old, when they ruled over humanity treating them like a food source. Raikoh changed that though." the demon slayer part made Naruto feel sick, but he felt strangely intiered by the legend.

"You know old guy despite you nearly killing me twice already your kind of cool, by the way, how could you hit me so well when you blind?" Naruto asked.

The man gave off a hearty chuckle. "brat I'm not blind, my name is Aizen Hyuuga."

Doragon family headquarters

two waterfalls crashed around a single plateau filled with nothing but gold bars and coins and stacks of paper money filled the small plateau. a single red carpet ran over the bridge that connect the area with the rest of the house. In the center sat a single occupied golden throne with two men standing on both sides of the throne, the figure on the right sitting on the full was fully decked out in pitch black samurai armor, a half black mask covered the left side of his face with three small horns jetting out of his forehead. His visible eye was pure white indicating no cornea or color, it was just dead and soulless, a few strands of red hair could be seen poking out from the side of his helmet. Beside him sat a rather large iron club.

On the left on the throne stood a rather tall and quiet figure wearing a white trench coat with small dull gold armor underneath it, on his feet he wore black combat boots and his hand were clad in black armored gloves. A black mask covered the lower part of his face. And his eyes were closed looking like they had never opened in life, long black flowed down to his mid back slightly covering a dai-katana..

on the throne it's self sat figure completely wrapped from head to toe in bandages and wearing an kimono, colored a dark gold red mix. It did not move or breath, showing no sign of any motion.

In front of these three, on their knees groveling were the Naruto had disposed of earlier.

"please forgive us lord Yamashi, we weren't able to retrieve the soul shrine of the scroll." Orochi groveled, Baka on the other hand couldn't stay like that much longer. The cavern began to shake, indicating the being anger with the two of them. As it shook Orochi began to panic.

"come on Yamashi!" Baka yelled. The wind increased in ferocity and began to fill with an anger most uncommon. "its not or fault that a young demon nearly killed us." the wind came to a dead halt.

"yes the kid had to be a demon, there no other way he would have beaten us!" Baka lied not knowing if Naruto was a demon.

Orochi quickly took notice of what Baka was doing, and given Yamashi current questioning demeanor.

"its true sir the child was a demon, there's no other way he could beat us." he joined in on Baka's lies. "if we could gain permission even for a little bit to use our power we assure you we would undo this in justice. The winds in the cave began to pick up in speed as they were given their answer.


End file.
